Mistakes
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: after hamunaptra evy's got a few secrets she's not willing to let out to rick, so she leaves to london, but 2 years later rick finds her a her secret. can his love for her conqure over him and help be there for her? NOW UP CH.8 DONE! FINISHED! NO MORE! HA
1. Sexy thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing you cannot sue me, sorry.

I hope you guys like my story I would like to dedicate this story to my grandma who has recently passed away. "I love you grandma, always and forever." This title chapter is titled after one of her favorite songs.

Summary: after arriving from Hamunaptra Rick and Evy fall madly in love, but when Evy receives some odd news, instead of telling Rick, she and Jonathan hightail it out of Cairo and into London. Scared he shooed her away, Rick goes after Evy 2 years later and gets an unexpected surprise.

* * *

**_CHAPTER #1: SEXY THING_**

Two weeks ago it ended, Imhotep was gone and they were rich. Rick and Evy were also closer then ever, they were always together talking and getting to know the other. Jonathan, Rick and Evy lived in Jonathan's and Evy's childhood home in Egypt.

At this moment Evy was upstairs in her room getting ready for her date with Rick. She was fixing her make-up when a knock at the door sounded.

"Coming." She said as she walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw him with a huge smile on his face.

Rick was in a black suit Jonathan had helped him pick out, his light brown hair fell to the side as it always did and blue eyes bore straight into her hazel ones as he closed into kiss her lips. As his lips touched hers she blushed, but kissed him back.

"These are for you" he said softly into her ear, then backed away to show her the flowers.

Wow, she's beautiful, he thought. Her hair had been cut a bit and her bangs no longer existed. The length of her hair was neither too short nor too long, but just perfect. She had on a black dress that hugged to her curves in a sexy way and was short enough to show a little off, but long enough to be considered proper.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flowers and smelled them. She returned to her room for a moment and returned with only her purse.

"Shall we go?" Rick asked, extending his arm out to her.

"Yes, we shall." She said giggling at this and looped her arm in his.

* * *

It had been a lovely dinner and was followed by a walk in the park.

It was always a wonderful time with Rick she loved him and she was positive he loved her. She would go to the ends of the earth for him and knew he would do the same.

But something was wrong with Evy and Rick knew it, it was in her body language, she was hiding something and Rick wanted to know what it was.

"**_Tonight's the night Evy."_** She told herself for the past few weeks she had been having strange dreams that had her screaming in the middle of the night and tonight was the night she was going to tell Rick all about them maybe he could help her get through them.

As soon as they got home Rick walked her to her bedroom door and mock gentleman like said, "Well, ma'am, here is your room."

He was a gentleman he just liked acting weird to get Evy to laugh, Which it did.

She giggled and replied "Thank you, sir." That made him smile even more. They both leaned in for a kiss good night and then pulled apart.

"Good night." Rick said softly and turned to leave, but was stopped by Evy's arm extending out to grab him.

"Rick" she said quickly.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

"In my room?"

"Yeah."

He then turned back around and followed her into her room.

* * *

Well what do you think? Let me know if I should continue. Thanks. 


	2. Lala means I love you

**_Warning:_** sexual conversation

Ok I've got some e-mails asking to fix this up I did the best I could, thanks for reviewing and being honest.

**_Chapter#2: LaLa means I love you _**

**_

* * *

_**

Once they were in the safe confines of her room and out of a sleeping Jonathan's ear-shot, evy became fidgety and she kept stuttering.

"Evy, whatever it is you can tell me, ok?" Rick said trying to get her to stay still and calm down. He was sitting on her bed with the white sheets and white pillows that seemed to take over much of the bed.

"Ok," Evy said looking into Rick's eyes and seeing so much concern that she sat down next to him, well actually the only place on the bed where room was left, and explained everything.

"Well, you know how for the last few night's I've been waking up screaming?"

"Yeah?" he said looking her in the eyes and seeing there was so much fear in them.

"Well, there's a reason."

"What is it?"

"I've been having some very strange dreams that sometimes scare me, A lot."

"About what?"

"Oh...you...me...in bed…..naked"

"What?" Rick asked shocked and confused.

"Yeah, in my dreams we make love and it feels so real, I just can't take it. I mean I want it, really, I do, but I can't dream about something and not have it I--" she said crying the tears fell down her eyes and Rick wiped them away with his thumb and held her close.

He sat on the bed next to her rocking her back and forth for what seemed to be an eternity. Evy felt horrible for having such dreams and keeping then from Rick, but from the way he was acting he made her feel that everything was ok, and that this was normal.

Rick took Evy's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Another eternity went by as the two saw the love the other had for the other. Slowly their lips met and they feel back on the bed, to be brought together by the only way they thought possible.

* * *

The next morning evy woke up naked next to Rick and remembered what happened the night before, she had told him the truth and got what she wanted, a beautiful, romantic night with the man she loved.

"La-la" evy whispered on Rick's skin

"What?" Rick asked sleepily his hair sticking on ends and looking handsome, yet extremely funny.

"Oh, I didn't now you were awake, sorry." She said picking her head off of his chest to look him in the eyes. Evy's hair was just as messed up as his, if not then a little more, they smiled at one another and kissed.

"No, that's ok," Rick said once they pulled apart, "but what did you say?"

"La-la" Evy repeated while tracing circles over his chest.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you"

"In what language?"

"None, when I was a little girl my mom used to say it to me and that was her way of saying 'I love you'"

"Oh, well La-la" he said kissing her forehead.

She giggled and kissed his lips again.

"Rick?" Evy said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you and…I'll never be able to do this with anybody else. You and only you hold my heart." She admitted and began to think of a future with this man, the only one who ever made her feel safe, happy and doing something dangerous all at the same time.

"Me neither and I love you too." He looked her in the eyes and the two lovers saw it again, the love sparkled in on another.

The two kissed and fell back asleep.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it any good? I hope so, look I know I got right to it, but I promise it slows down a bit and gets better so let me know if I should continue. Love you all SMOOCHES:) 


	3. let's just kiss and say goodbye

**_Toni Isis_**- hi I got your e-mail. I'd like to explain why it was so quick. first off I'm sorry it was, I didn't want it to be, but there was no other way I could think of and I had to get it down before my parents found it or I'd be in BIG trouble if they found out what I was writing. I hope I didn't ruin it though. The whole story is going to be fast. It was one of my first writings ever and I found it in my closet and I figured I won't fix it up or nothing because that would take time I don't have. The sooner I get this down, the better; I don't want my parent's to kill me. If it's bad I'm sorry, but I have no other choice.

P.S. thanx for being so honest I never really get a person who tells me how to correct things. I've got respect for you, a lot of it too. As for the offer going so quick I figured if he wanted her bad he'd take her when she said so. LMAO: D

**_Eviefan_****_-_**hi I'm not sure how you found out I was 15, but yes I am and I wrote this back when I was 11. I'd like to thank you for your advise you and toni isis are really helping me out here I wasn't really up for changing it, but since you guys insisted I did. Thanks for your suggestions, you'll find a few of them in the last chapter and I hope the story is better if not let me know what I have to change and I'll see what I can do. Thanx. Bye-the-bye it's hard to earn this, especially if you know me personally, but you also have my respect.

* * *

Here's

_**CHAPTER #3: LET'S JUST KISS AND SAY GOOD-BYE**_

8 times they had made love in over the past 3 month's and every time it was magical. Rick and evy spent every moment together; although it had been 3 month's Rick never seemed to bring up the subject of marriage and evy was beginning to think he never would.

One morning when evy had woken up sick for the 7th time that week Jonathan had insisted on her go to the doctor's. Luckily it was the same day Rick had left the house early with no excuse so he never knew that his love was sick and this made evy feel better because she didn't want to worry him, and this made evy feel better, knowing that if Rick knew he would blow it all out of proportion and that was the last thing she needed.

When evy got home she saw that Rick was still not home and this gave her enough time to tell Jonathan everything and ask him what to do. Yeah, Jonathan sometimes acted really self centered and seemed that he never cared for his sister, but deep down he loved her and he would do anything for her in her time of need.

Once evy had told Jonathan everything she had completely broken down and was now crying in his arms.

"Oh, Jonathan what do I do? What if I tell him and he doesn't love me anymore?" her muffled voice came from his arm.

"Well there's always that, old mum, but what if you tell him and he does love you and he's willing to take responsibility?" Jonathan said believing, whether he liked it or not that Rick really did love his baby sister.

"Jon, I'm not sure if he even does love me." the awful thought was now in the open and be complete mistake, she silenced for a moment to hear what Jon had to say to this.

"He said he did, and he sure as hell proved it. Evy I think this man would do just about anything for you, including this." Yet again Jon was speaking the truth and not just to cheer his sister up, but because the man showed it.

"Jon he could have lied just to get into my pants."

"What makes you think that?" Jonathan said holding back a laugh and failing miserably. Evy pulled her head out of Jon's tear soaked arm and looked him in the eyes.

"Because if he really does love me, he would have asked me to marry him by now."

"Good point." He hated to admit it, but the girl did have a point, but what got him questioning was, why hadn't he asked her yet?

"Look, let's just leave, if we leave quickly maybe he'll never find out" she said hysterically

"And then what?"

"I'll deal with this on my own."

"Oh no you won't, I'm your brother and I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you."

* * *

At 7:00 that night Rick walked through the door to see neither evy nor Jonathan, figuring he was alone; Rick took the ring out of his pocket. Today was the day he was going to ask Evelyn Carnahan to marry him. He had no idea why he waited so long to do so, he loved her and he was positive she loved him.

He had spent the whole day practicing how he was going to do it and when he finally got it he walked home.

Rick put the ring back in his pocket and sat down on a nearby beige over stuffed chair to repeat everything in his head. As he was going over this again he realized two ticket's to London sitting on the table in front of him. They were to a boat that was leaving within the hour, he also noticed that half the house was stripped clean, and the only thing that remained was heavy furniture.

The next thing he saw was evy coming down the stairs rushing Jonathan. Tears stained her eyes and it looked as if she had aged by 20 years, but she still looked good.

"Evy, what's going on?" Rick asked confused.

"Jonathan and I are moving to London she said dryly, hiding back all emotions. "Bembridge Scholars want me to work at the British museum and they want me to start in one week, so we have to leave now." She was hiding something, and he hated it when she did that especially when he could help her through it, or at least try.

With every word Rick's heart sunk. She was leaving him and giving him a lame excuse as to her answer why.

"Evy I --" he started, but was stopped by her finger touching his lips and saying, "Shh… Rick, please. We both knew this wouldn't last, so let's just kiss and say good-bye."

Rick leaned in for a quick kiss as did evy; she pulled back quickly and walked off, picking up her cat, Cleo in the process. Rick followed her out the door then walked down the dark, cold streets of Cairo with nowhere to go.

He turned and said good-bye to the woman he loved. She merely watched him leave, got into the car crying and left.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I may not continue so please let me now if I should. I love hearing from your guys. 


	4. when a man loves a woman

Ok everybody, thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them.

Here is the 4th chapter. I hope you all like it. I'd like to thank toni isis for all her help, without her this story would suck. Thanks toni I love you for all your help. This story is so much better with you and could rock any more. Thanx for being there for me.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: When a man loves a woman**_

It had been no more than two years since Evy left him; his only love had left with nothing but a kiss and a good-bye. One of the things that still echoed in his head was the last thing she said to him.

'We both knew this wouldn't last.'

He felt that love should have been stronger; he'd always been told so. And if it was as they say, well, they should have been able to work out whatever seemed to be the problem.

The lingering thought that she had loved him was still in his mind and in his heart; she had left so suddenly and with such an unusual excuse-her job- that he could never seem to find closure. He continually felt that he should have been able to stop her, or at least get the real excuse.

So what about her job? He was willing to leave with her and live with her by side forever.

Rick sat in the downmarket bar, spilling his guts over more than a few drinks with his friend, Chris. The name her mother had bestowed upon her was Christine, but to avoid any attachment and uunwanted memories of her estranged family, she preferred to be addressed as Chris.

She was a young girl in her mid-twenties with blonde hair and blue eyes. She would have been the eiptome of every mans fantasy- had it not been for a girlish figure that was hidden under baggy clothes.

She sat listening to everything Rick told her and when he finished she had a perplexed look on her face. She turned her head and began to look around the bar, a simple little place where people could get drunk.

She found her gaze landing on the table behind to see three drunken men giving her suggestive looks.Her face went from perplexity to disgust.

Rick, who always had a sense about him to realise someone feeling uncomfortable, put his arm around her. She was like a sister to him, and he wasn't about to let her receive any trouble. Shooting the guys a dangerous glare, he dared them to respond. In response the guys took their gazes off the young woman.

"Thanks." she said to Rick, sighing.

"Anytime. Now-" Rick took a sip of his whiskey. "What about my problem?" he said with fake nonchalance.

"Right. What problem?" she questioned seriously, blinking and looking up from her glass.

"What problem? Weren't ya listening?" huffed Rick, draining his glass before looking edgily around the bar.

Since Evelyn left, he'd been in more fights that he could remember the reasons for.

"Yeah..." Nodded Chris, sipping her own drink. "But the answer is so simple, I'm surprised a man of your intelligence didn't see it." She grinned.

"Haha. Very funny Chris. Humour me here, say I was stupid, what do I do?" Retorted Rick.

"Well, she left with no good excuse right? So if you're really worried about her motivations, go see her and ask for the truth."

"You mean go to London, hunt her down and make her tell me?"

"Not exactly how I would put it, but that is the basics. I mean you go out for three months, sleep with her 'forget' to propose and expect her to stay? Hell, I'd leave you too, O'Connell. I mean come on, you probably scared her away."

"Jeez, where were you 2 years ago? You know when I needed you?"

"Getting married, remember?" At the mention of matrimony, Chris' face fell. "I told you that. Now if you love her so much you'll stop talking to me and go after her!"

With that said Rick gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the bar, renewed hope in his tired face.

"When a man loves a woman, he can't keep his mind on anything else, he'd trade the world for the good thing he's found." Mumbled Chris with a grin, as she drained her own glass. She looked behind her to see the same three guys looking at her again. "Thanks Rick!" She called, before replacing her glass and quickly leaving the bar before the men came after her and her husband started to worry.

* * *

No sooner had Rick left the bar, he went home to pack what little things he had. Grabbing some ill-earned money he rushed to the ticket office and bought the next ticket leaving to London. It was time he got to the bottom of this, afterall, as Chris had said- it was the least Evelyn owed him. 


	5. hello stranger

hey everybody, here is chapter 5, thanks for reviewing and thanks to toni-isis, this chapter would not be this good without her hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5: hello stranger,

2 hours after getting off of the boat that arrived in London Rick had already found a hotel to stay at and figured that if he was to find Evy he would start in the morning, but right now his stomach was growling so he left his hotel room and went in search of a market. On his way to a market he had gotten directions for from the hotel clerk, all kinds of thoughts ran through his head as to why Evy had left him. **_"What if she's dying and didn't want me to know?" _**He thought **_"Or what if she loves another man? Or what if_** **_she's gotten _**

**_tired of me? Or what if--" _**the **_'what if'_** s continued to plague his mind and he was afraid he would never find out.

* * *

Carnahan manor:

"Jonathan?" Evy called from downstairs frustrated. It was already 5:15 in the evening and if they didn't leave to the market now they would get there late and be late getting home to cook dinner, then someone would get a stomach ach and Evy would loose another night's sleep. This was something she was sick and tired of, even if it was her job.

"Yes?" came Jonathan's response from upstairs.

"Do hurry up, we need to hurry." Just then Jonathan came down the stairs; they got in the car and left at 5:23. "**_Great, just great, this is the third time this week we've left for the market late, ugh it's going to be a long night,"_** Evy thought to her self. But what she didn't know was how long it was going to be.

Once they got in the store Jonathan separated from Evy to shop on his own, leaving her to shop for dinner by herself, which was fine with her, she got things done quicker that way.

When she had finished shopping, and was getting ready to leave it hit her. She had almost forgotten about Jonathan. "**_Oh brother of mine where are you? You better not have lost my--"_** she thought in search of her bothersome brother, Evy was beginning to get very angry.

* * *

Rick was alone shopping and getting ready to leave himself when he saw a young boy of maybe a year and a half run by holding a toy and giggling.**_ He may be young, but he sure is fast. _**Rick thought and started to smile at the young kid. He had blonde hair and what he could see was blue eyes, whoever the parents were they sure were lucky to have such a cute kid.

Rick was pulled out of his thoughts by an all too familiar voice screaming out to the child.

"Alex, wait! Slow down will you. If you don't stop I swear I will tell your mum!" The man screamed. The man sounded a lot like Jonathan Carnahan, but since that would be the last thing he thought he'd ever hear Jonathan say and since he didn't see him he let it pass. The second to the last thing he would ever expect to see was exactly what he saw when he turned the corner.

* * *

Evy had been looking for Jonathan for the past 10 minutes and not finding him made her nervous. When she heard his voice yelling out Alex's name she stopped dead.**_ Oh no, Jon what have you done this time._** She thought as she turned the corner and bumped into another person.

Seeing something had fallen out of the basket she had, she got down and picked it up, never once looking the other person in the face.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry……." She continued to say over and over.

"Evy?" the voice said in utter shock.

Just now looking up Evy saw someone she had taken out of her life, someone she never thought she'd see again, Rick O'Connell. **_What is he doing here? _**Evy thought. Shocked, she stood up and smiled saying quietly "Hello stranger."

* * *

hope you liked it.


	6. confessions pt1

**_hey everyone, how's it? here's chater 6, thanks again toni, and everyone else who reviews _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 6: confessions part 1 **_

Still stunned that before her stood the man who, to this day, still haunted her dreams, Evy looked him in the eyes._** "He always did have nice eyes," she thought "I think that's the first thing I noticed about him, but what is he doing here, in London?"** _He stood looking at her with the same old O'Connell smile and his eye staring in to hers.

"Evy I--" Rick began, "I can't believe I found you." **_"You look great, not that you ever could look bad" _**he added silently to himself starring at the long black dress she had on with just the right amount of make up, then he remembered what he had on, the usual white shirt and tan pants.

She blushed a bit, and then confusedly asked, "What?"

"I can't believe I found you, I came here to see you." He said, then he spoke the truth, "It's been so long and I couldn't go on much longer without you, I missed you so much." He finished by pulling her into a hug. **_"God I miss holding her."_** Surprisingly she didn't pull away she stood in his arms and returned the hug.

"I missed you a lot, too Rick I've thought about you everyday for the past two years." She said into his ear.

"Really?" he asked as if though what she had just said was in his imagination**_. "If you missed me why didn't you come back to Egypt?"_** he thought a little ticked off.

"Really, Rick I missed you more than anything."

"Wow, this is great, us seeing each other again and--" he was cut off by a little voice trying to be heard and that one word that made his heart sink.

"Mummy?" the little boy, Alex, Rick had seen earlier running through the store with a toy was now looking up at Evelyn holding the same toy against his chest. "**_So that WAS Jonathan and apparently the kid shook him off, but then that would mean Evy was a mom and…" _**he cut his thought's short to hear was being said between mother and son.

"Yes baby?" She asked gently.

The little boy held up the toy to his mom. "You want the toy?" she asked and in response got Alex to nod his head. "Ok, you can get it, where's your uncle?" the little boy shrugged his arms looking around for him.

"Go find him and tell him I'm ready to go ok?" Alex nodded his head and went in search of his troublesome uncle.

"Rick, I'd love more than anything to talk right now, but unfortunately I can't, I've got to get home and cook dinner before 6:30 or else Alex will be sick tonight and I'm not really in the mood to loose another night's sleep.

"Um…ok, can I see you tomorrow for lunch?" he asked sounding desperate.

"Sure, how's 12:30?"

"Great, where can I meet you?"

"Do you know where the British museum is?"

"Yeah, I think I do,"

"Great meet me there tomorrow and we'll go to lunch."

"Ok, bye, see you then." **_I was going to kiss her, but if_** **_she has a husband I don't want him to get jealous and start a fight._** He explained to himself. **_Even if I didn't see him._**

**_

* * *

_**

The next day at 12:20 Rick was at the museum waiting for Evy to come out.

"Hi, ready?" Rick asked once she got out and walked up to him.

"Yes, let's go." She got in his car, one he had just bought about an hour ago.

They arrived at a little cafe', not too far from the house Evy lived in, and took a seat outside on the patio. **_I hope he takes the truth lightly,_** she thought.

The waiter came to their table and took their orders.

"I'll have a soup and salad please." Evy said politely.

"I'll take the chef's sandwich" said Rick.

The waiter left and left the two to talk and catch up.

"So, how have you been?" Evy asked.

"Good, and yourself"

"Um…well busy, very busy, Alex can be a handful."

"He's cute, he looks a lot like you?" he meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question. He mentally kicked himself for that one.

"No, he's a spitting image of his father, looks and personality."

"Oh," he said trying to hide his hurt. "So is his dad at home"

"No"

"Work?"

"No" now Rick was confused **_"does the kid have a father?"_** he thought to himself.

"So, not that it's any of my business and not to be rude, but does he even have a dad?"

"Well, of course he has a father," she said sarcastically "I just haven't seen him since before Alex was born."

"What happened?"

"My, aren't we curious, but if you must know, I fell in love, slept with him, got pregnant, and before he could fond out, I left." She said as if it were nothing. "**_But regret ever leaving_**" she said silently.

"Why?"

"I didn't think he would love me after he found out, so before I could find out if I was right or wrong…I left."

"Oh, he wasn't one to be a father, uh?"

"I really don't know, I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

"So he doesn't know?'

"no" she said sadly, "Rick I've held a secret for the past 2 years" she continued and grabbed his hands from across the table "and now I've got some confessions to make" her voice turned serious.

Rick looked at her and let her know he was listening.

* * *

so what do think? let me know by reviewing, i look foward to your reviews 


	7. confessions pt2

Well as some of you may know, Toni Isis is by beta reader, and a few weeks ago I e-mailed her, this chapter and I haven't heard high or low for her. I was willing to wait by my friend kept telling me she wanted me to continue soon. So here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

Toni, where ever you are, I hope you're ok.

* * *

**_Chapter 7: confessions pt 2;_**

Across from her Rick stared straight into her eyes his hands in hers and his eyes begging for the truth. Slowly Evy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when the food arrived. They separated their hands and, once the waiter was gone, put them back together.

"I'm listening" Rick said again.

"you see," she started as slowly as possible "I was scared that this man wouldn't love me after he found out, so instead of hearing him prove it I left…and it was the stupidest mistake of my life."

"Why?"

"Well, ever since Alex learned to talk, he asks me the same question night after night"

"What question is that?"

"Where his daddy is? And every night I tell him I don't know, but I can't tell him what I did because he would hate me and I don't want that." Tears started to form in her eyes and everything went silent. Nobody said anything else and they ate in silence.

* * *

After lunch they went for a walk and Rick was the first to break the silence. "So what do you tell Alex every night." The thought had never left his mind, he knew what it was like to grow up without a father and didn't wish it on anybody. 

"I tell him that someday I'll find him his dad and maybe we could be one big happy family, but I'm not sure as to how his dad might take it. Whether he'd leave us all alone or if he'll accept Alex, again my fear is still in the back of my head and I'm so confused**_." If only you knew the truth then maybe you could help me with this one, _**she thought to herself as tears again began to appear in her eyes.

Rick held her close as they walked down the street, her head resting on his chest. **_I wish you trusted me and could just come out with it Evy, I really don't care if there is another guy I just want you._** He thought as he looked down at the lovely woman crying in his arms.

After a long silence, Evy spoke up, "Rick?" they were now at a park not more than a block away from Evy's house and only 15 feet from the car, the two slowly walked hand and hand to a nearby bench to sit and talk.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She spoke hoping, praying he would return the declaration.

He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, "I love you, too" he spoke and the love could be seen in his eyes, he bent his head down to meet her lips in a soft, but gentle kiss. After they pulled apart Evy continued to talk. "And I always have and always will."

"I now, I fell the same way." And he did.

**_Well here goes everything, the truth, Rick, it's about time you knew,_** she said to herself then to him mentally.

"remember what I said along time ago, that morning in my bed?" she asked, no longer looking him in the eyes, but now closing them and resting her head on his chest again.

"Yeah" he said little confused.

"About me never being able to do that with anyone?"

"Yes" he remembered it now that was one of the best day's of his life, the day Evy and he became one spiritually.

"Well, I meant it." She spoke softly, so soft he felt her speak more then he heard it. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes to see if I had registered with him.

**_Wait, what if she meant it and kept that as a promise then that would mean there is no other guy and Alex is…_** he thought and no sooner had she lifted her head to meet eyes did he fully understand.

"Alex, is my son?" he asked quietly looking down at her. She nodded her head and started to talk quickly, not liking the reaction she got from him. **_Oh, god this was what I feared, he doesn't want a kid, _**she thought as she spoke.

"Rick, look, I'm sorry, I know I lied, but I was scared and wanted to protect myself from the things I thought. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please just spend a little time with Alex, he really is a good boy, he just needs a father figure, other then Jonathan and…"

Rick put a finger to her lips to silence her and kissed her to make sure she kept quiet while he spoke what he had to say.

"Evy, I never, in my whole life, thought the day would come that I got to be a father and now your sitting here telling me I am has made me the happiest man in the world. I am, however, a little upset that you left and never told me and I can't believe you thought I couldn't love you, I love you with all my heart and soul." He kissed her lips and began to get off of the bench. "the night you left was the worst day of my life especially since I never got to ask you my question, I've held this ring in my pocket since that day and now I think the time is just perfect." He got down on one knee, took her hand in his and spoke, "Evelyn Carnahan, will you marry me?"

Tears were coming out of her eyes and Evy nodded her head and got up as Rick placed the ring on her finger, she kissed him passionately and thanked him for making her the happiest woman alive.

The two got in the car and drove home so Rick could be with his family.

* * *

Once the door opened Alex came running down the stairs and jumped in his mom's arms and Jonathan coming down the stairs too, not too far behind. "Hi, mum" Alex said 

"Hi honey" "why you ome wearly from work?" "Mummy took off to be with you" "Oh"

"Alex, I'd like for you to meet a friend of mummy's" she said and stepped aside for Alex to see Rick. "This man, his name is Rick and he's your daddy." Alex looked to the man and then to his uncle at his left, Jonathan nodded smiling and Alex jumped into Rick's arms whispering in Rick's ear as he was lifted over his shoulder "hi daddy" near tears Rick whispered back "hi son"

* * *

so? what do you think? please let me know by reviewing, i have like one more chapter to go, it'll be short though.

oh, by the way, something about the chapter titles all have something in common, does anybody know what it is? a big thumbs up if you can guess.


	8. happy ending

Finally, the last chapter. Sorry, but I'm done and I hope you liked my story because I sure had fun writing it. This is a short chapter because it's more of an epilogue. Well I'd like to give TWO BIG THUMBS UP! To Grelca she guessed it right. All the chapter names are song titles. CONGRATS! this chapter is called happy ending, seemed appropriate, the song come from Avril Lavigne.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **Happy Ending**

2 weeks after getting the family back together Rick and Evy were married and became one big happy family. Evy never knew why she had feared Rick so much; it was, and had always been, obvious that he loved her more than life itself.

Three months after getting married Evy got terrific news, one she went straight to Rick for. She was pregnant again. The second she told him he was happier then the day she told him about Alex. Ever since he found out he became involved with Alex's life, never once ignoring his child and with the new one coming along life could only get better.

When Alex was 2 ½ years old the baby came along, a little girl with hazel eyes and dark brown hair, they named Destiny. She would become a handful; Rick would learn, but he knew he'd rather be no other place then with his wife and kids. Hell, he was even happy to be with Jonathan again, the uncle of two now. Yes, life was truly good. The only thing that could make life better was…well…nothing.

The only problem was, because Destiny was a girl, Evy wanted her to go to an all girls camp when she turned six, one she could spend in the summer. Little did anyone know that sending her there would be excluding her from the journey of a lifetime to Ahm Shere.

* * *

Well that's it. I wanted them to have a girl so later, if wanted I could do a sequel, but I don't know, and if I do I only wanted them 2 ½ years apart and sending Destiny off to a summer camp seemed to be the only way she would exist, but not be in the mummy returns.

So let me know what you think and thanks again for reviewing. Bye now.


End file.
